


Purple

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gavin to the rescue, Hank was on Jericho for "plot" reasons, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Being shot was not part of the plan. Connor hauling him out of Jericho wasn't part of the plan either. Connor taking bullets for him was definitely not on the cards. So why is it that they're sat in pools of their blood and the only thing Hank can think of is that thirium and blood mix like water and oil. He'd rather been hoping for a nice purple.





	Purple

Fighting took its toll. A bullet had torn through Hank’s thigh, hobbling him as agony laced through his leg with each throbbing step. If it hadn’t been for Connor rushing back to his side and slipping an arm around his waist he has no doubts he’d be dead by now. Getting out was slow progress, Jericho was collapsing around them and they needed to get out, make it to safety.

The sound of bullets and shouting ricocheted off the metal walls but they continued to trudge on. Hank had a suspicion that Connor wasn’t as unscathed as he wanted to appear but there was no time to stop and check each other over.

Finally the last door to freedom was up ahead. With a final push they limped down the long corridor, acutely aware of how exposed their backs were, but with no other choice it was a risk they had to take. Footsteps thrummed in a hurry behind them and two androids pushed past on their way to freedom. Hank couldn’t begrudge them their rush; if he could he’d have been dragging Connor along to get out faster too. Instead he adjusted his arm around Connor’s shoulder and gritted his teeth against the pain. They were going to make it out of there together and alive.

The door loomed closer and closer with each dragged step. They were both flagging but finally they could reach out together and pushed the door open. Bright lights blinded them and there was the sound of gunfire. Hank didn’t realise what was going on until he and Connor were stumbling into the metal walls of the cargo ship, the door they’d burst through clanging shut behind them.

The sudden weight of Connor sagging into him dragged Hank down and they crashed onto the floor. Connor’s head lolled forwards comically before he blinked back into a more alert state and looked over to Hank.

“Not again,” was the only thing Hank could think as he watched blue thirium ooze down Connor’s hole riddled shirt. Helping Hank to safety was one thing but taking bullets for him was another. His leg was aflame with growing agony and Hank glanced down to note that he’d taken another bullet to his side.

The ground around them began to pool in blood; a parody of halos, red around Hank and blue around Connor. Idly Hank watched as the two colours touched and he frowned when rather than merge into a purple the two liquids sat alongside each other like water and oil. With some effort he pulled his arm from around Connor and encouraged the android to pull his arm away from his waist. Their fingers linked on the ground, blurring the line between blue and red.

A pair of boots strode into Hank’s field of vision. He raised his head and his eyes trailed up a pair of legs, over a torso, chest, shoulders, and neck until Gavin’s face swan into view.

“Well shit,” Gavin swore. He turned and signalled to someone. The sound of more feet approaching drew Hank’s attention.

Not too gentle hands pulled at his shoulders as he was heaved onto a gurney but he refused to let Connor’s hand go. Someone levelled a gun at Connor and at the click of the chamber loading Hank began to protest. He kicked, tried to roll off the gurney and clutched at Connor. His thrashing sent new lances of pain through him but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to be separated from Connor.

“Hold still!” Gavin hissed at him and pushed down on his shoulders.

“Connor,” he gasped weakly.

From the ground Connor gave Hank a weak smile.

“Fine,” Gavin growled, “the plastic comes too.”

Another set of feet jogged up at his signal and Connor was loaded onto a second gurney. Hank still refused to let go.

The world jolted around them as they were lifted and carried away, out of the line of fire. Gavin strode by his head and another set of feet joined him.  A glance up had Hank doing a double take as a copy of Connor walked next to them, staring ahead with blue eyes.

“I thought deviants were to be destroyed on sight,” one of the figures carrying Connor’s gurney said.

“Your job is to obey not question. Put them down by the door,” Gavin ordered and sent his people packing. In the background the noise of rapid fire and the door clanging shut rattled through the air.

“Get those bodies too,” he shouted after the men.

Once alone he crouched down next to Hank.

“Stupid old man,” he grumbled as he and the blue eyed Connor passed the first aid kit between them.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Hank gasped, his fingers clutched at Connor’s still.

“What does it look like?” Gavin bit back and began to bandage Hanks’ leg. The tourniquet was tight but at least it stemmed the bleeding.

Meanwhile the other Connor had reached into one of the barrels by the door. Hank’s distrustful eyes followed his movements and widened in surprise at seeing a bag of thirium as well as a few biocomponents being retrieved.

“Long live the resistance,” Gavin laughed bitterly.

“What?”

“Nines!” Gavin snapped and the change was immediate. Biocomponents were thrust under Connor, the bag of thirium slipped in a jacket pocket and a gun was pointed at Connor. Behind them a couple of gurneys were deposited with injured androids. They paid no heed to the scene in front of them and left. The gun was tucked back into Nine’s waistband and he resumed his previous tasks.

Hank struggled to sit up.

“All androids had been told to aim for this exit,” Gavin began to speak even as he pulled more biocomponents from the barrel. “My men know to shoot to injure not to kill. We patch the androids up and they take the stairs down to the basement. Climb out the third window on the left and follow the alley until you get to the old factory. Got it?”

“What about him?” Hank nodded at Nines who was clinically patching up the other androids without any kind of expression. “Doesn’t he report back to Cyberlife?”

“My allegiance is to Detective Reed,” he spoke up finally. “While my programming does prevent full deviancy it has been unsuccessful in controlling who I align myself with.”

“What he means is he’s on our side. Now, get your android asses out of here. You’ll have to leave Hank with us. But don’t worry; he’ll be waiting for you when this revolution is over.”

Connor looked over at Hank and got a nod. He and the other androids quietly rose from their gurneys. A last look over his shoulder and Connor’s eyes lingered on the image. Hank sitting up, grumbling already while Gavin knelt next to him, hands stained purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @connorssock.


End file.
